


The Art of Seduction

by lovelyebin



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Kyungwon has a surprise for Yebin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what. is this

"Yebin!" Kyungwon calls from the bedroom of their apartment.

"Yeah?" Yebin replies, not looking up from her work on the coffee table.

"Come in here!"

She sighs and stands up from the floor, dusting her sweatpants off and pushing up her glasses. Yebin knows better than to yell and argue with Kyungwon this late at night, so she walks down the hall to see what her girlfriend was up to. She doesn't look into the bedroom as she enters and asks, "What is it-"

Yebin stops mid-question when she looks up. If she was expecting something from Kyungwon at 11:38 PM on a Wednesday night, it certainly wasn't this.

Kyungwon is currently laying on the bed, in a ' _draw me like one of your French girls_ ' position, completely naked. Just, no clothes on at all. Yebin opens her mouth to speak but closes it when she processes what's happening. There's a bowl of jajangmyeon in front of Kyungwon, and Yebin's eyes trail from the strand of noodles in the bowl to Kyungwon's mouth, who slurps them sexily (well, about as sexy as noodles can get). She catches Kyungwon's gaze and nearly flinches back at the hot and heavy stare the older girl is giving her.

Yebin swallows and opens her mouth again, "Wh-," she clears her throat ( _when did it become so dry?_ ) "Why?"

Kyungwon licks her lips, "Why what?"

"Why are you butt naked and eating jajangmyeon in bed?"

Kyungwon smirks and uses her chopsticks to eat another mouthful, "The art of seduction," she says flirtily, sauce all over her lips and chin.

 

 •••

 

  
_("Did you get kicked out again?" Minkyung asks, letting Kyungwon in._

_"Yes,"_

_"And you were naked? Again?"_

_Kyungwon sighs, regretful as she takes a pair of Minkyung's pajamas. "Yes,"_

_"And you were eating," Minkyung takes a tissue to wipe off Kyungwon's face once she's changed. "Again,"_

_The younger girl pouts mournfully, thinking about her meal she left at home because she couldn't grab in time before Yebin shoved her out the door. "Yes.")_

**Author's Note:**

> i pro m is e i'm working on uodates n fics,, idk why i wrote this probably just to prove i'm still alive or smth
> 
> based on when yebin asked why kyungwon was seducing her in the 98 line grauation vlive jddjjdjk


End file.
